1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray image apparatus that generates X-ray images by transmitting X-rays through an object and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray image apparatus is an apparatus which irradiates an object with X-rays and acquires internal images of the object using the X-rays transmitted through the object. Since permeability of the X-rays is different according to characteristics of a material constituting the object, an internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting an intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the object.
Specifically, when an X-ray generation unit generates X-rays and irradiates an object with the generated X-rays, an X-ray detection unit detects the X-rays transmitted through the object and converts the detected X-rays into electric signals. Since the conversion to the electric signals is performed for each pixel, a single X-ray image may be obtained by combining electric signals corresponding to each pixel.
As a part of the X-ray image, a digital subtraction angiography image is widely utilized. In a method of extracting blood vessels from an existing contrast image, there are problems that quality of the image is significantly deteriorated and a severe change in illumination occurs when performing radiography. However, in digital subtraction angiography technology, a blood vessel area can be prominently expressed in an image in which noise and contrast are severe to thereby control problems occurring in the related art, thereby increasing utilization frequency of digital subtraction angiography technology.